Unlikely Villain
by pen's outburst
Summary: Two siblings have been dispatched to assassinate the ever famous and infamous young Vongola boss. Led astray by the man they had trusted the most, will the young assassins succeed in their mission or realize the trickery before it's too late? OC-centric. You have been warned.


**AN: **Hiya! I'm sorry if I haven't been uploading any of my multi-shots. I had ideas running in my mind but I can't seem to put them into word, but I'll try to upload it in 2013. wah!

But anyway! this would be my first fic where I would use an OC. This is an OC-centric fic actually, so if you don't want an OC-centric stories, then why bother reading it? just don't read it for us to avoid flames. well.. on with our story! please don't forget to leave a review. I would love to know your thoughts about it.

* * *

**Title:** Unlikely Villain

**Type:** one - shot, OC-centric

**Anime:** katekyoshi hitman reborn!

**Pairing:** .none

**Dedication:** to all of my readers, followers, favorite-rs(? lol), and reviewers! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I am a poor writer who own nothing but the unrecognizable people in this story.

* * *

The small light flickered, hanging on to the little electricity it received to lit up the dark room. Though most of the room are pitch black, the lamp is to provide the two kneeling figure a vague view of a person sitting in an extravagant leather chair. The man's black suit had easily melted with the darkness of the room.

"Report." A commanding voice thundered.

"Aspane Famiglia heir: Shan Tandia Aspane Esdrigna, assignment command: Assasination, Status: Complete." A firm male voice answered. If the boy feels any or joy in their successful mission or remorse for the life that was taken, it was certainly not reflected in his apathetic voice.

Without warning, a flash of while suddenly flew towards the two figures. To untrained eyes, the 'simple projectile' would have caused the person to bleed to death due to a severe case of 'papercut' without even knowing it. But the two figures are anything but untrained. With a grace that can rival any noble princesses, a small hand reaches out swiftly and effortlessly caught the paper, carefully avoiding the sharp edges of the paper clips used to put the paper together.

The paper was flipped over, revealing a handsome young man. His seemingly caramel gold eyes stared coldly at the camera, an orange dying flame, which is big enough to cover a portion of his spiky brunette hair, proudly burning on his forehead. His posture screamed aristocrat, authority and radiated an aura of a man of power. But what caught the attention of the two deadly veterans is the infamous and famous alike was the small symbol on his right chest – The Vongola famiglia's coat of arms, One or may even be the most influential and most powerful organization in the underground society in the whole world.

After a few seconds, the same commanding voice said "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Assassination. Three weeks. Do not fail me."

Not a heartbeat wasted, the two figured melted in the shadows and left the confines of the dark room leaving not even a sound of the rustle of their clothes.

…And so, the hunt for the Vongola tenth generation boss begins.

.:.:.-.:.:.

"Geez! What an ungrateful old fart! Forget that he didn't even acknowledge that last target! I mean we're the one who succeeded after his ten-something pathetic (1) patches! He gotta give us some credit! And after that what? He gave us another one! Another difficult one at that! anybody who tried to patch this Asian Vongola boss got tortured! We better get pay raise for doing his dirty jobs while his butt rots off that gloomy room! And this is the third assassination mission he has given us! What the hell is happening?" Roll exclaimed while gently removing a dry leaf in his black tresses.

Her brother, Lin, just heaved a tired sigh. How many time have he heard his sister rant every time they are given a mission?

"Don't you give me that look mister!" Apparently, the exasperated look on his face did not went unnoticed as well. "You know how much powerful Vongola is! Remember that strong earthquake that happened years ago? The one that was said to be worldwide?"

Lin turned his attention to Roll, interested in what his partner has to say. Information is something that should be shared if the assignment is a partner job after all, or else, one of them might get killed - or both, even if it's a rumor, ESPECIALLY if it a rumor. Rumors are pieces of misunderstood or an exaggerated information, but still an information nonetheless.

Seeing that she has her partner's full attention, Roll continued her story. "Apparently, the tenth generation vongola boss and his small family are the cause of that. And at that time, they're just in middle school, and the Vongola boss is just a candidate. Just imagine how much their powers have grown after these years".

"That's all the information we have for now, huh?"

"You didn't believe me!"

"'course I didn't. But just in case, we'll go gather information tomorrow at the square. I heard that the tenth generation is quite a spectacle so maybe we can get bits of information about them."

Roll groaned "Oh please... anything but the fangirls! The last thing we need is knowing the brand of their underwears!"

Lin patted Roll's head then his lips twitched into a smirk "That makes the two of us. But if helps speed up this mission then I'll be willing to put poison in their boxers in the laundry.. but maybe I'll make you do that."

"Eww!"

Turning to leave for the night, Lin laughed at his sister's disgusted face but not before calling "I call shower first!"

"Cheater! Cheater! Pumpkin eater! Don't you dare use all the hot water or I swear I'll showcase your Piglet boxer to the town girls!"

"That is so mature Roll, so mature.."

.:.:.-.:.:.

"Tsu..na..yoshi..?" Roll said, pretending to have a difficulty in reading the large sign that was drape across an average size building. A perfect mask of curiosity plastered in her porcelain face. Her wavy back hair concealed underneath her strawberry blonde wig and her striking blue eyes now replaced by a pale one. All for the sake of looking like a lost tourist and getting some information about their target. The only thing missing is the source...

"Hey! What are you doing here? Are you going to apply in the club?" Roll turned around and looked at the girl before her. Taking in her short brunette hair, pale complexion, bright red lipstick, outfit that looks like a second skin and a high knee boots.. Roll inwardly smirked – bingo!

"Umm...N-no. I w-was just…umm.." Roll stuttered while playing the most embarrassing moments of her life over and over in her head to create a realistic blush. She gotta keep her act after all.

The brunette narrowed her eyes."You were saying..?"

"I-I was j-just c-c-curious about the weird n-name in the s-sign"

"WEIRD NAME?! Do you live in under a rock, girl? Don't you know whose name is that?"

"N-no.." Roll squeaked, taking a step back at the other girl's sudden outburst.

"C'mon in! I am going to give you a brief knowledge on what a girl your age should already know! I mean even (2) lesbiche knows how hot he is!"

Roll let out an inconspicuous sigh as she was dragged inside the fan club headquarters.

_This is going to be such a long day_.

.:.:.-.:.:.

"So.. how was your day?" Lin asked mockingly as he watched his partner in crime – literally – threw her wig on the sofa. A small amuse smirk crept on his face when Roll threw a glare on him. Wanting to know how much Roll can take until she burst, he continued pestering the now raven head girl. "I really don't know why our targets are afraid of your glares. I mean you look like a glaring bunny to me. I don't know whether I'll be creep out or I should lau- OMPFF!" Before he can even finish his statement, a small pillow suddenly collided AT his smirking face.

"It's going to be my knife next time so shut up and get in the frigging living room!"

"Close…Close" Lin murmured while taking his time to get to the living room. When he did get there, he has to stop himself from laughing at his partner's facial expression. She was the epitome of pissed. It was a good thing that he wasn't a girl and he doesn't have to spend a day with a crazy fan girl. Seeing that Lin has already sat, Roll started her reported. "tthe Vongola boss is originally of Japanese decent thus the weird name, he was also often called 'Juudaime'.the fangirls have no idea about that but if my Japanese is still correct it would mean..."

"Tenth" Roll glared at her brother who gave her an innocent smile.

"Show off" she muttered then she continued her report.

"Second is that he and his guardian is living somewhere in the (3) Quinto Paese though the fan girls aren't sure where seeing that they weren't able to gain access for the security is top notch. The fan girls didn't know that they were part of a mafia that's why they didn't have any information on their physical strength."

"…Other than that I've also learned that they're extremely handsome, they like (4) raw fishes, loud, they kept to themselves and they all preferred boxers over briefs." Roll finished, ticking off whatever she said with her finger.

Ignoring the last part of Roll's report, Lin stood up "Well, we better head off to sleep. We have a place of scout tomorrow after all."

.:.:.-.:.:.

When Roll woke up, she realized three things. One: She was laying on a soft mattress- so much softer than her own single bed. Two: There is too much noise outside her door and is that a child's voice? And three: her whole torso and face itched like hell. Due to her hazy mind, she didn't the door opened. She only realized that there was someone else in the room with her when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "You're awake now. Thank goodness! Do you want me to call your brother or… umm.. hello?" Roll continued to stare wide eyed at the spiky haired man who fidget slightly under her scrutinizing gaze. Then, Roll looked around once more, beige painted walls that is totally different from her dark green's, big bed, fancy lights, big forest-like area beyond the big window, classy porcelains, a big door, can't move her muscles, and a set of new clothes... and a strange man at the edge of the bed she was in. With a big inhale, Roll let out a loud shriek.

After a few minutes, the room is now filled a laughing Lin, an awkward brunette, two running kids, a short haired woman, who looks like the other man, who was fussing at bedridden girl and a very red Roll.

"You should have seen your face!" a hysterical Lin said in between puffs of laughter.

"Shut it idiot." Roll growled at that laughing boy.

"L-Lin You don't need to further embarrass your sister!." After a few minutes and a dozen weak reprimands from the spiky-haired guy, Lin was finally able to control his laughter.

"Ummm, why don't we explain what happened, eh?" The same man asked.

The woman, who has seen how Roll looked at the man like he has grown three heads, turned to look at the fidgeting man. "I think we should introduce ourselves, don't you?"

The man in question let out an awkward chuckle. "Sorry! I forgot about that! You could just call me Tsuna! Everybody does." Roll turned to the older woman beside her. "I'm Nana, Tsuna's mom but you're welcome to call me mama too!" She said, giving the girl a small smile. "The kids that just ran out of the door are Lambo and I-pin, you could meet them later. Lin already told us your name so you don't have to tell us Roll". With all the strength that she has, Roll turned to her smirking brother and glared at him with all her might.

"So? What am I doing here?" She asked in her most snobbish voice, earning a big whack in on the head by her partner. "What was that for?!" She cried but seeing the cold look on Lin, she quickly shut up. "For being an idiot" he replied.

"Aah! Let's get along now." Roll snorted, why should she listen to these creeps? "He was just worried for you signorita. I found you passed out on Lin's arms outside the village gates. Lin told us that you accidentally ate his chocolate which has nuts in it, and apparently, you're allergic to nuts. The hospital is far away so I just brought you here since its closest and called the... family doctor right away. Don't worry! You'll be up in no time!" Tsuna said, flashing a small reassuring grin towards the dumbfounded girl.

Nana stood up from her seat, followed by her son. "Well, we'll be just outside the room if ever you need something. Don't hesitate to call us, you are guest after all. I'll be bringing food later on so just rest okay?" She said, patting the ravenette's head.

After the two have gone out, Roll turned towards Lin, but before she could start her rant, he beat her at it. "Shut it and listen. We already had access to Quinto Paese- yes we're here, you can look out if you can so drop that eyebrow idiot. While you're here, I'm going to gather information about the whereabouts of the boss. Signore Tsuna looks like the boss if you just replace that brown doe eye of his and take his clumsiness. They may be related to him. We'll move when I've gathered enough information. I'm sure you'll be fine by that time." Lin, then look at his partner and whispered "And please be nice to them or else they are so kicking us out of their house and you could say hello to our first epic failure." Roll just rolled her eyes at the last comment, but agreed to Lin's terms.

Lin grinned and made his way to the door. When he was about to go out of the room, he suddenly turned to the dozing girl.

"Roll?"

"Yeah?"

"Get well soon... Tomato-face" he said, swiftly closing the door. A loud thud at the other end told him that he was just in time to avoid Roll's wrath via pillows. With a small chuckle, a quick goodbye and a lame excuse, Lin was out of the house.

.:.:.-.:.:.

Time flew by a blur and the two found themselves falling in a routine. Lin would go out of the house, with the excuse of finding their parents that abandoned them- an excuse that also gained them permission to stay at Nana and Tsuna's house even after the redness in Roll's face and torso has already faded. Roll wound play with Lambo and I-pin or help Nana in cooking, but it's mostly the latter. Though she was doing all this stuff, she still looks out for the father of Tsuna that is never seem to be home even though Nana has already claimed that her husband is still alive. So far, Roll has only met four of Tsuna's friends. His friends are having a vacation somewhere it seems. One is Yamamoto whose attitude is like Lin's when he wasn't deadly though Yamamoto is in the category of idiots along with Tsuna; another one is their perverted doctor, Shamal who was the one who checked Roll's allergy after the day after she regained consciousness. Apparently, he only treats girls (read: Pervert). Lastly she has also met the cold Hibari who has a small hedge dog as one of his pet that shared Roll's name, this new discovery, of course, was found out by her _lovely_ brother thus she was christened by a new nickname. Oh how she wants to strangle that idiot!

Lin, though he keeps going out every day, has not gathered the necessary information in order for them to know the location of the Vongola boss. They just have a weeks before the deadline and so the two prodigies are inwardly panicking.

"We are so dead! Dad would be so pissed we failed this mission!" Roll whispered one night.

"_Boss_" Lin corrected his younger sister "Its _boss,_ Roll, not Dad. Boss would be so pissed. Don't mix professional and personal life"

Roll just hmp-ed "Whatever"

"But it's weird, don't you think?"

"What weird?"

"We haven't got the late notice. We should have received one two or three days ago. I wonder what happened" Lin mused.

"I don't know about you but I'm sure glad we haven't received one yet" Roll murmured before dozing off to sleep.

.:.:.-.:.:.

It was nearing the end of their last week that a grave news has reached Roll's ears, and it came from a very unlikely source too. So when she came barging her brother's room, Lin did not expect her to be emitting a deadly aura nor did he expect her to be crying.

"Roll" he said, startled by his sister's appearance.

"Get your sword or your gun or any lethal object you brought. We're on a hunt tonight" she hissed.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Dad is dead, I received a mail from one of our subordinates, They found his body rotting in the alley a few days ago."

Silence engulfed the two siblings. Even though weren't able to spend time with their father for the past month, he was still a family, and anyone who did dare take him away from them shall feel their wrath.

"It has been a while since my knife has been used after all. Who do we have a debt of a visit?"

Roll let out a sarcastic laugh while tears continue to fall from her eyes, making her brother stare at her curiously. He wasn't so sure if his sister had drunk the right medicine.

"You don't have to worry of visiting them, Lin"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Why..? We've been living in their house for almost three weeks after all" She said, looking at the dark night outside her brother's window.

"What? Y-you mean.." Cold feeling of betrayal washed over Lin.

Roll turned around to look at her surprised partner. "Actually, it will be like killing two birds in one stone. We got to avenge our father, and we also got to complete the last mission he has assigned to us"

"How did you come to know this, Roll?"

"I told you already that I had received a mail, I decided to tell you tomorrow" At this, Lin glared at his sister. "You are such an idiot" he said. "Shut up and let me finish" Lin closed his eyes, resisting the temptation to spat out another snide comment.

,;,;,-Flashback-,;,;,

_Roll bit back her tears as she make her way towards the garden. She is definitely not going to break into sobs inside the house where Tsuna or Nana or even loud-mouthed Lambo and especially her brother could hear her. There is a risk of being discovered of their mission. The least they can do is to just complete the last mission that was entrusted to them._

"_Juudaime!" a loud voice stopped Roll in her tracks._

'_Juudaime? Isn't that..' Roll's eyes are wide with anticipation. The Vongola boss is here. Should she call her brother or not? Before she could even make her decision, a familiar shriek reached her ears._

"_IIEEE! Gokudera-kun! Don't startle me like that! and don't call me that! Reborn told us that we'll keep a low profile, didn't he?"_

_Roll's knee suddenly became numb. The person that helped them..._

"_Sorry! On the serious note, the person that you've told us to investigate, you were right Juudaime. He was really training the Igni famiglia into an assassin family without them knowing. We were able to injure him but he got a way..."_

_At this point, Roll found her knees strength and ran. Tsuna- Tsunayoshi Sawada - being the Vongola Tenth Boss, The investigation of Igni Famiglia- her Family, the sudden death of their father._

_Words echoed through her head. _

"_We were able to injure him but he got away."_

"_We found his body on an alley."_

"_He was killed, Roll."_

"_He's gone.."_

"_..gone"_

_Someone has to pay._

,;,;,-End-,;,;,

Lin ran a shaky hand on his unruly black hair, then, he let out a tired smile. He needs to be strong for his sister. This is not the time to be going to a shock. A cloud parted in the sky, allowing a small beam of moonlight to pass through and to enlighten the slightly dark room. Lin joined his sister in front of the window, the moonlight shining on their entwined hands. There was no need to say anything.

They were alone.

All they have is each other now.

And tonight, they attack

.:.:.-.:.:.

Once the two were dressed in their dark garments, they slowly crept into the living room. They knew that the young Vongola always drink some milk or tea at this hour of the night. The rooms are soundproof, so even if the made a mess, the other occupants will not know until morning. The only light on the kitchen indicated that their assumption was correct. As silent as a mouse, the two made their way towards the entrance of the kitchen, and there he is, the person they had come to respect and care for the past days… '_Too bad it was all just an act, signore Tsuna_' they thought.

With a small nod from Lin, Roll let a small pin fly out of her hand. The mug that Tsuna was holding suddenly exploded into pieces, startling the young male. He was about to turn around when a kick to his side sent him flying to the wall. Tsuna wince in pain, but he had worse, so when the next approach came, he was ready. Tsuna leap out of the way as a small knife embedded to where he was standing a few seconds ago. Once he had a clear view of his opponents, Tsuna's guard drop. "Roll? Lin? What's the meaning of this?"

Bad move.

A barrage of synchronized kick and punches was thrown to Tsuna. The arms he had crossed in front of him were the only defense he had. Now he regretted leaving his gloves upstairs. The two siblings continued to attack but amidst their fast movements, Tsuna saw a small trickle on the sibling's faces.

"Please Lin, Roll. Tell me what is happening!" He cried, gently pushing them to stop their attack. His push wasn't very strong but it was enough to make two stumble away from their target.

"Like you didn't know! You're the one who killed our father!" Exclaimed Roll as she rushed again to Tsuna. The said man dodged the young girl's assault, forgetting the other attacker. Tsuna stumbled to the side when Roll suddenly dropped down and a roundhouse kick met Tsuna's body. The Vongola boss winced as small pieces of the broken mug pierced his palms. The two were about to attack again when Tsuna exclaimed.

"YOUR FATHER DID A FEW MONTHS AGO!"

The pair stopped at their tracks at the brunette's exclamation. "Lying will get you nowhere" Lin said coldly. "Our father was killed only a few days ago."

"That isn't your father"

Laughter was the only thing that greeted Tsuna's claim. "We have seen our father three weeks ago, _Signore _Tsuna, when he assigned us to deliver you... your death, so will please shut up and let us finish our job!" Roll hissed, a small pin flying out of her hand. How dare this man claim that the man they have been with for the last months wasn't their parent! Such insolence!

Although Tsuna was already battered, bruised and his palm is crying red tears, he was still able to roll out of the way. Once again, Tsuna tried to reason out to the grieving siblings. "That was an impostor. He has been using your father's image for the last few months to take control of your family. He knows that you were strong, so he started eliminating different mafia families through your power. Haven't you noticed any difference in your father's actions for the last few months? Like right now, your father believes in the value of human life." Roll's knee gave out, but her brother caught her before she could collapse on the floor.

"He won't take someone else's life unless necessary, unless one of his own precious love ones are taken from him as well, though I doubt he could really do it." Seeing how the siblings are now listening to him, Tsuna started to walk to them "

"I am his friend. He and I believed in the same belief. So do you really think that the man who has ordered you this assignment can really stand watching his children take the life of another if he himself does not believe in such? No. That man is not your father." Tsuna watched as the siblings cried into each other's embrace. Roll's continuous chant of "I'm sorry" filled the kitchen as Lin cradled her on his chest.

"Come." Tsuna ordered when the two ran out of tears and has finally calmed down. Roll and Lin looked up to Tsuna's standing figure at the doorway.

"Would you throw us to the dungeon and let us rot there for eternity?" Tsuna just laughed at Roll's childish question, he can't believe this was the ferocious girl awhile ago, but the sting on his palm told him otherwise. Even Lin rolled his eyes at his sister's childish question, though Tsuna saw the affection in the boy's eyes.

"No Roll, I'm going to get you to bed because tomorrow, you'll need all the energy you'll need." Tsuna let out another amused chuckle at the questioning gazes of the two.

"The impostor is still on the loose" a dark expression crossed their faces as they nodded in understanding. "I guess you wouldn't want to be left out of the action right?"

"We'll be there" Lin helped his sister get back on her feet.

Tsuna nodded "Beside, it's time for you to meet my guardians, though you might be surprised on who they are." A sly grin crept on his lips. "But before that!" Tsuna said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "We have to clean the kitchen first. We don't want mama to be on our tail tomorrow, do we? And can you please help me bandage this hand? I suck at it" He said, murmuring the last part as a dust of pink colored his cheeks in embarrassment. Roll and Lin smiled. Maybe Vongola wasn't so bad after all.

.:.:.-.:.:.

A few months past and the impostor was finally found. The Vongola boss and his guardian did not interfere in any way at the sibling's revenge, only when necessary would they interfere. They were actually expecting that the two would kill the impostor seeing how they were slowly torturing the man, they were actually ready to stop them if ever they result to such measures, but the two stopped and let the man be carried away by the Vindici. Tsuna smiled. Slowly, the siblings were learning their father's last lesson.

* * *

(1) **patches** would mean **assassination attempts **on this story.

(2) **Lesbiche = lesbians**

(3)** Quinto Paese = fifth village**

(4) **Raw fish** would mean the **sushi **that they used to eat in Japan.

**AN:** well.. that's the wrap! Please R&R! Constructive criticisms are appreciated but flames are a no go! I would be super thankful if you share a piece of your thoughts about the story. :)


End file.
